Hall of Fame Tournament
by Moonlion 1994
Summary: This is a sequel to Pre-Hall Of Fame Tournament Warning incest between Leo and Luna only
1. Chapter 1

Hall Of Fame Tournament

*Me* The Time has Arrived

*Leo* About time

*Luna* Agreed

*Yusei* So what are you going to do for the prologue?

*Me* I think I'll leave do th block name and the competitors in each block

*Akiza* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

x

Prologue

**YUGI MUTO BLOCK**

Leo Powers Vs The Grim Reaper...Carly Carmine Vs. Marik Ishtar*

Elizabeth Roba Vs Téa Gardner*...Valon Armstrong* Vs Phoebe Brouthers

Alexa Izinski vs Sara Kaiba...Mokuba Kaiba Vs Kenword Howard

Yusei Fudo Vs Jake Atlas...Espa Roba* Vs Patty Ishtar

**SETO KAIBA BLOCK**

Misty Tredwell Vs Dexter Ryou...Luna Powers Vs Dax Brouthers

Angel Hogan vs Tristan Taylor*...Weevil Underwood* Vs Jack Atlas

Surfla Tsunami Vs Traxion Taylor...Bonz Kozuka Vs Tony Blakblade

Michaelangelo Moore vs Ishizu Ishtar*...Alister Slovokiv* Vs Battle Borg

**JOEY WHEELER BLOCK**

Derick Muto Vs Rebecca Hawkins...Pegasus Devlin Vs Maddie Goodwin

Wendy Underwood Vs Kalin Kessler...Zigfried von Schroeder* Vs Ruby Goldd

Vicki Armstrong Vs Hunter Pace...Anthony Blufire Vs Duke Devlin*

Stryker Ninja Vs Crow Hogan...Utah Raptor Vs Rex Raptor*

**MAI VALENTINE BLOCK**

Yujudo Fudo Vs Jessie Wheeler...Grieger Boom vs Vivian Wong*

Zoey von Schroeder vs Leon von Schroeder...Sapphire Goldd Vs Halo Mars

Aldrake Agee vs Mikey Slovokiv...Owen Ishtar vs Rafael Moore*

Tetsu Trudge* Vs Mako Tsunami*...Bakura Ryou* Vs Akiza Izinski

x

As the panphlets were being handed out to the spectators the Duelists were in the waiting room in the Kaiba Dome

"Um Do to some techical dificulties we decidided to change Kalin Kessler's Opponent from Odion Ishtar to Wendy Underwood. Also we've even stared the name of this year's Hall Of Famers and the tournament will start tomarrow." The MC said

x

"Me* Not the best but I think that will do

*Leo* So how many duels will you do for the first round?

*Luna* Good Question?

*Me* Maybe about roughly 20 or more

*Jack* Please review


	2. Chap 1 Leo Power Vs The Grim Reaper pt1

Chapter 1 Leo Powers Vs the Grim Reaper

Me* Sorry it took me so long but here is chapter 1

Luna* Don't worry about taking so long

Leo* Luna's right you were busy doing other things

Akiza* Just don't worry about anything

Me* Yeah you guys are right anyways Leo you are the first duel

Crow* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

X

The audience were in their seats, waiting for the first duel of the first round of the Hall of Fame Tournament to start.

"Okay folks the time you've been waiting for as arrived, and coming out of the first chamber is the Grim Reaper!" The MC said as a skeletal figure came walking out of the tunnel he is in black robes and has a scythe in his right hand.

"Nobody escapes death!" the Grim Reaper said as he pointed his scythe towards the crowd on the right hand side in the middle row at the center of the stadium

"Did he really have to point that thing in our direction?" asked a girl with Red hair and silver eyes she was wearing a green jacket and a purple shirt with a cat playing with a ball of yarn on it and black jeans.

"Don't worry Ruka, Leo will indeed win, the Grim Reaper is not going to have our souls" said a boy with red hair and silver eyes. He is wearing a blue jacket, a hooded t-shirt with the team 5D's Logo on it and black jeans.

X

A boy, with green hair and gold eyes, he is wearing a blue jacket, black jeans he also has blue shoes and a blue belt around his waist. He is currently walking down the tunnel when he saw a girl with green hair and gold eyes, she was wearing a red jacket, black jeans, red shoes and a red belt around her waist, she was standing there waiting for him as he got closer she walked up to the boy.

"Luna, you're supposed to be in the waiting room with the other duelists" the boy said. While Luna just smiled and kissed the boy on the lips. The boy returned the kiss with his eyes closed. Luna then slipped something in to the boy's back pocket of his jeans.

"I just simply figure I would wish my brother who is also my boyfriend good luck out their and to remind him what riding on this hole duel" Luna said

"I know Luna and I also know who's souls are really at steak." The boy said

"Leo I just don't want to lose Rua and Ruka, you need to win this duel" Luna said

"Don't you worry Luna, I promise I'll win." Leo said

"I know you will but this is the first time you ever used this deck so it might be a make or break kinda thing." Luna said. Leo gave his sister a thumbs up with his famous grin that made her smile

"I'll win don't worry" Leo said as he exited the tunnel but not before checking his pocket to see what Luna put in and was shocked to see Ancient Fairy Dragon's card and Double Ripple. Leo turned to see Luna walking away thumbs up as she left to go to the waiting room were the other duelists are. Leo continued walking out of the tunnel and met the Grim Reaper at the dueling field

"Coming out of the other tunnel is Leo Powers!" The MC said

X

Meanwhile in the waiting room a man with black crab like hair and yellow highlights blue eyes has a black tank top wit a red insignia, blue jacket, blue pants brown gloves and boots and has a criminal marker on his right side of his face was staring at the door, when a man with blonde hair, purple eyes, and is dressed in white walked up.

"Something wrong Yusei?" The man asked and Yusei looked up to see his long time foster brother

"Nothing, Jack, I got a call from a collogue at the lab and…" Yusei got cut off by the door opening and Luna walked in and spotted Yusei and Jack

"I can't believe they split us in to two waiting rooms" Luna said as she join the older signers.

X

Meanwhile on the Kaiba Dome's Duel Field Leo activated his duel disk while The Grim Reaper magically turned his scythe in to a duel disk with the blade being the place were the cards go

"Lets Duel" Leo and The Grim Reaper said

Leo Powers: LP 8000, hand 5, deck 36

The Grim Reaper: LP 8000, hand 5, deck 35

"I'll go first" The Grim Reaper said "I activate the field spell Zombie World. Now all monsters we summon or go to graveyard become zombie type monsters and neither one of them can be used for a tribute summon unless its for a zombie type monster." The Grime Reaper said as the field changed to a gross and dark wooded area "Next I activate the continuous spell card Field Barrier, with this card you cant destroy my field spell, next I summon Trident Warrior in attack mode" The Grim Reaper said **(Trident Warrior, ATK 1800, DEF 1600, LV 4 ATB Light, MT Warrior/(Zombie) CT Effect) **"I end my turn" The Grim Reaper said

"My turn, I draw" Leo said

Leo Powers: Hand 6, deck 35

The Grim Reaper: Hand 2 deck 35

"Wow talk about a good hand." Leo thought to himself

"I set a monster in defense mode next I set two cards face down and end my turn" Leo said

X

Meanwhile in the waiting room. Jack, Yusei and Luna a long with the other duelist in the room saw the play, Leo made

"Why did Leo set a monster and two face downs for?" Jack asked

"I think it's because of Zombie World plus this deck is new for Leo" Luna said

"I thought Leo was using his Morphtronic deck?" Yusei asked

"No, he is using a deck similar to mine" Luna said

X

Meanwhile back on the dueling field.

"That's the best you can do?" The Grim Reaper said. "My turn I draw" The Grim Reaper said

The Grim Reaper: Hand 3 Dec: 34

Leo Powers: Hand: 3 Deck: 35

"I summon Armored Zombie in attack mode" The Grim Reaper said **(Armored Zombie, ATK 1500, DEF 0, LV3 MT Zombie, CT Normal, ATB Dark)** "Next I activate the spell card Natural Tune, with this card I can target one Normal monster I control and have it become a tuner monster until the phase" The Grim Reaper said. **(Armored Zombie, CT: Normal/Tuner) **"Now I tune level three Armored Zombie with level four Trident War-" The Grim Reaper said but got cut off by Leo

"I don't think so I activate my trap card Dust Tornado with it I'm destroying your Field Barrier" Leo said as a twister started and the force field was started to crack.

"I think not I activate the counter trap, Trap Jammer" The Grim Reaper said but got cut off again by Leo.

"I don't think so I activate my counter trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit, by giving up 1000 Life Points I can target one trap card my opponent activated and destroy it." Leo said as his life point counter dropped to 7000 and thus destroying The Grim Reaper's Trap Jammer and saving his own Dust Tornado which also destroyed The Grim Reaper's Field Barrier.

Leo Powers: LP 7000

"It doesn't matter the synchro summon still goes though _rise from the pits of hell and bring those that need to be judged" The Grim Reaper chanted "Synchro Summon, bring your scythe!" _The Grim Reaper "The Grim Reaper" said as he summoned himself **(The Grim Reaper, ATK 3000, DEF 2900, LV 7, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Zombie, ATB Dark)**

"Oh come on you cant just summon yourself" Leo said

"For any Duel Monster Spirit they actually can summon themselves, just as I have" The Grim Reaper said as he walked on to the field "Now I activate my effect, I can add any zombie monster from my graveyard to my hand and the card I'm choosing is Trident Warrior" The Grim Reaper said as he added Trident Warrior to his hand "Now I attack you facedown monster with myself so, take this Reaper's Slash" The Grim Reaper said as he attacked Leo's face down monster which wound up being Key Mouse (Key Mouse, ATK 100, DEF 100, LV 1, CT Effect/Tuner, MT Beast/(Zombie), ATB Earth)

"Key Mouse's effect activates I can add one level 3 or lower beast type monster from my deck to my hand and the monster I choose is Lock Cat." Leo said.

"I activate my other effect when I destroy a monster in defense position half of its attack points come out of your life points" The Grim Reaper said

Leo Powers: LP 6050, Hand 4, Deck 34

"I end my Turn" The Grim Reaper said

"My turn, I draw" Leo said

Leo Powers: Hand 5, Deck 33

The Grim Reaper: Hand 3 deck 34

"I activate the quick play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand. With this card I can choose one spell or trap card on the field and destroy it and the card I'm choosing is Zombie World" Leo said and the creepy woods were gone "Next I summon Lock Cat in attack mode" Leo said **(Lock Cat, ATK 1200, DEF 1000, LV 3, CT Effect, MT Beast, ATB Earth)** "Now I activate Lock Cat's effect when this card is normal summoned I can special summon one level 1 beast type monster in my graveyard in face up attack position with its effect negated so return to the field Key Mouse" Leo said **(Key Mouse, MT Beast)** "Next I activate the spell card Double Summon with it I can normal summon twice in the same turn so now I summon Shine Knight in attack position" Leo said **(Shine Knight, ATK 400, DEF 1900, LV 3 CT Effect, MT Warrior, ATB Light)** "Now I activate the spell card Double Ripple with this card I can send one tuner plus one or more non-tuner monsters from my field to the graveyard to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon from my extra deck, So I tune my level 1 Key Mouse, with level 3 Lock Cat, and Level 3 Shine Knight. Docking strength with courage to protect worlds peace, synchro summon, the envoy of love and justice. Power Tool Dragon. The holy light of protection shine now and become eternal light, synchro summon, a regal birth. Ancient Fairy Dragon" Leo chanted. **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 2300, DEF 2500, LV 7, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Machine, ATB Earth) (Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 2100, DEF 3000 LV 7, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Light)** "Since they can only be in defense position I'll just activate Power tool Dragon's effect which allows me to search my deck and show you three equip spells and you randomly choose one to add to my hand" Leo said showed The Grim Reaper three cards with the backs to him

"I choose the one on the right" The Grim Reaper said as Leo added the one to the right and added it to his hand and shuffled the rest into his deck

"I equip the card you just added to my hand to Power Tool Dragon, which was Mist Body now he can't be destroyed by battle and with that I end my turn" Leo said

"My turn I draw" The Grim Reaper said

Leo Powers: Hand 0 deck 32

The Grim Reaper: Hand 4 Deck 33

"I summon Trident Warrior in attack mode" The Grim Reaper said. (Trident Warrior, MT Warrior) "Now I activate Trident Warrior's effect I can special summon 1 level 3 monster from my hand and I choose Armored Zombie. Next I set a card facedown and end my turn" The Grim Reaper said.

"My turn I draw" Leo said.

Leo Powers: Hand 1 Deck 31

The Grim Reaper: Hand 2 Deck 33

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect I get to select three equip spells and you add one to my hand by random" Leo said holding up three cards with their backs to The Grim Reaper

"I choose the one on the left." The Grim Reaper said as Leo added the selected card his opponent chose and put the remaining two back into his deck and then shuffled it.

"I activate the equip spell card United We Stand and equipping it to Power Tool Dragon where he gets 800 extra attack points for each monster on my side of the field." Leo said (Power Tool Dragon, ATK 3900) "Now I change Power Tool Dragon to Attack position. Now go Power Tool Dragon attack The Grim Reaper with Crafty Break" Leo said

"I activate my trap card Go Draining Shield now I gain Life Points equal to your monsters attack points and the attack is negated" The Grim Reaper said.

The Grim Reaper: LP 11900

"I'll just activate the continuous spell Shard of Greed and end my turn" Leo said

"My turn I draw" The Grim Reaper said

Leo Powers: Hand 0

The Grim Reaper: Hand 3 deck 32

"I set a monster in defense position and set two cards facedown and end my turn" The Grim Reaper Said

"My turn I draw" Leo said

Leo Powers: Hand 1 deck 30

The Grim Reaper: Hand 0

**(SoGC: 1)**

"I Power Tool Dragon's effect" Leo said as he held up three cards with their backs to the Grim Reaper

"I choose the middle card" The Grim Reaper said and Leo added the card in the middle two his hand and shuffled the rest back into his deck

"I equip Ancient Fairy Dragon with Mage Power with this card she gains 500 attack points for each spell and trap card in my spell and trap card zone" Leo said (Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK 4100) "Now I switch Ancient Fairy Dragon to attack position, now I attack Trident Warrior with Ancient Fairy dragon, go Eternal Sunshine!" Leo commanded

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack, this card I can negate the attack and end the battle phase" The Grim Reaper said

"I end my turn" Leo said

"My turn I draw" The Grim Reaper said

Leo Powers: Hand 1, Deck 29

The Grim Reaper: Hand 1, Deck 31

"I tribute my Trident Warrior to tribute summon my Pumpking the King of Ghosts" The Grim Reaper said (Pumpking the King of Ghosts, ATK 1800, DEF 2000, LV 6, CT Effect, MT Zombie, ATB Dark) "Next I flip over my face down monster rise Castle of Dark Illusions" (Castle of Dark Illusions, ATK 920, DEF 1930, LV4 CT Effect/Flip, MT Fiend, ATB Dark) "Now I activate my face down card Jar of Greed which allows me to draw one card form my deck" The Grim Reaper said drawing a card "I equip myself with Black Pendant and I gain 500 Attack points and while I'm at it I also activate Castle of Dark Illusion's effect in creasing mine and Pumpking The King Of Ghosts, Armored Zombie attack points by 200 and why stop there Pumpking The King of Ghosts also gains 100 attack points when Castle of Dark Illusion is on the field" The Grim Reaper said **(The Grim Reaper, ATK 3700) (Pumpking The King Of Ghosts, ATK 2300) (Armored Zombie 1700)** "And just to let you know Castle of Dark Illusion's effect and Pumpking the King of ghosts effect lasts for four of my standby phases and for now I end my turn" The Grim Reaper said

"My turn, I draw" Leo said

Leo Powers, Hand 2 deck 28

The Grim Reaper, Hand 0 deck 30

(SoGC 2)

"I activate my continuous spell shard of Greed with it I can send this card to the graveyard after its been on my field for two of my standby phases to draw two cards" Leo said drawing two cards and was shocked to see a card that he held on to since he was three years old

_"This is the first non-machine card Luna had given me on our birthday" Leo thought to him self as he drew a card he hasn't seen in ten years_

_"Surprised?" asked a voice that sounded like Luna's_

_"Yeah I'm surprised I thought we lost those card so how did you find them" Leo asked_

_"Lets just say it's a long story and I__will explain after you win" Luna said_

X

Me* Okay this will be a two part duel

Leo* Sounds good to me

Luna* same here

Me* Good cause this is a long chapter anyways

Yusei* Please review


	3. Chapter 2 Leo Powers vs The Grim Reaper

Chapter 2 Leo Powers Vs the Grim Reaper part 2 Legend of the Moonlion

x

*Me* Okay time for part 2

*Luna* Okay so by going from the added part of after the number two

*Leo* I never heard of that legend

*Jack* Neither have I

*Me* Its just something I came up with on the fly

*Crow* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

X

"My turn, I draw" Leo said

Leo Powers, Hand 2 deck 28

The Grim Reaper, Hand 0 deck 30

(SoGC 2)

"I activate my continuous spell shard of Greed with it I can send this card to the graveyard after its been on my field for two of my standby phases to draw two cards and since I sent Shard of Greed to the graveyard Ancient Fairy Dragon loses 500 attack points. " Leo said drawing two cards and was shocked to see a card that he held on to since he was three years old**(Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 3600)**

_"This is the first non-machine card Luna had given me on our birthday" Leo thought to himself as he drew a card, he hasn't seen in ten years__"Surprised?" asked a voice that sounded like Luna's__"Yeah I'm surprised I thought we lost those cards so how did you find them" Leo asked__"Let's just say it's a long story and I will explain after you win" Luna said through their telepathic minds_

"I summon Lion knight in attack mode" Leo said **(Lion Knight, ATK 1500, DEF 1450, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Beast, ATB Earth)** "Now I activate his effect, when this card is normal summoned I can special summon Moon Princess from my hand or deck and I also get to add a polymerization to my hand from my deck" Leo said **(Moon Princess, ATK 1450, DEF 1500, LV 4, CT Normal, MT Warrior, ATB Light)** "Now I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse Lion Knight and Moon Princess together to beast and man, moon and earth come together and bring a new hero fusion summon come forth Moonlion Knight" Leo said **(Moonlion Knight, ATK 2419, DEF 2564, LV 5, CT Fusion/Effect/Tuner, MT Beast Warrior, ATB Light)** "Now I activate Moonlion Knight's effect by rolling a die my monsters gain 100 attack points times the roll" Leo said rolling a die until it landed on 3 "Now all my monsters gain 300 attack points until the end phase, and Power Tool Dragon gains another 800 attack points since I have another monster on the field" Leo said **(Power Tool Dragon ATK 5000) (Ancient Fairy Dragon 3900) (Moonlion Knight 2719)** "The Grim Reaper has 3700 arttack points while Pumpking the King of Ghosts only has 2300 Attack points while Armored Zombie has 1700 and Castle of Dark Illusions has 920 and The Grim Reaper has 11900 life points" Leo thought to himself "Go Power Tool Dragon attack Castle Of Dark Illusions with Crafty Break" Leo said

The Grim Reaper LP 7820

"Go Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Armored Zombie with Eternal Sunshine" Leo said

The Grim Reaper LP 5420

"Now go Moonlion Knight, attack Pumpking The King Of Ghosts with Lions Blade" Leo said

The Grim Reaper LP 5001

"I end my turn with 2 facedowns and since I have 2 cards in my spell and trap card zone Ancient Fairy Dragon gain 1000 attack points in total" Leo said **(Moonlion Knight, ATK 2419) (Power Tool Dragon, ATK 4700) (Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 4600)**

"My Turn I draw" The Grim Reaper said

The Grim Reaper: hand 1 deck 29

"All of the cards are now in place I remove from Play my 2 Armored Zombies and Pumpking The King Of Ghosts to special summon this Appear Anubis The Jackal Of Graveyards" The Grim Reaper said **(Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards, ATK?, DEF?, LV 10, CT Effect, MT Divine-Beast, ATB Divine)** "I activate Anubis's effect he gains the combined attack and defense points of the removed from play zombie monsters from my graveyard" The Grim Reaper said **(Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards, ATK 4800 DEF 2000)**

"Wait there are more Egyptian God cards" Leo asked

"Of course, there are there is a total of six of them the first three are the major ones Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra" The Grim Reaper said "the Other three are minor ones Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards Horus the Warhawk and The Moon Dragon of Isis"

X

In the booth there are four chairs and in them are the ones who are the Kings, the Queen and the Jack of Duel Monsters Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, and Joey Wheeler the Hall of Famers of 2036

"Seems like Pegasus created three extra god cards without our knowledge" Mai said

"Seems that way and with him dead we can't confront him about this" Kaiba said

X

Back to the duel

"Now go Anubis the Jackal of graveyards attack t attack Moonlion Knight with Fist of the graves" The Grim Reaper said

"I activate my trap go fake explosion with this Moonlion Knight is not destroyed" Leo said

"That maybe but you still lose life points and Ancient Fairy Dragon loses 500 attack points because you activated Fake Explosion" The Grim Reaper said

Leo Powers LP 3669

**(Ancient Fairy Dragon ATK 4300)**

"I activate Moonlion Knight's effect whenever when ever I lose life points Moonlion Knight loses one level for every 1000 points of damage" Leo said **(Moonlion Knight, LV 2)**

"Also I would like to see your hand just to make sure you don't have Summon Reactor • SK" The Grim Reaper said and Leo complied showing The Grim Reaper his hand which consisted of Psychic blade and Monster Reborn "Very well then I Attack Moonlion Knight with myself go Reaper's scythe" The Grim Reaper said

"I activate my other Fake Explosion trap card" Leo said

Leo Powers LP 2388

"And sense I lost another card in my spell and trap card zone Ancient Fairy Dragon lose another 500 attack points and Moonlion Knight lose another level" Leo said **(Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 3600)(Moonlion Knight, LV 1)**

"I end my turn" The Grim Reaper said

"My turn, I draw" Leo said

Leo Powers: hand 3

"I tune level one Moonlion Knight with level seven Power Tool Dragon the only way to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro summon, evolve! Life Stream Dragon!" Leo Chanted **(Life Stream Dragon, ATK 2900, DEF 2400, LV 8, CT Synchro/Tuner/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Earth)**

"What!!!!! That dragon should not be here" The Grim as he saw Power Tool Dragon's armor fell to the ground and revealed the sixth crimson signer dragon

"But wait there's more I activate Monster Reborn to bring Power Tool Dragon back from the graveyard also since the two equip cards that were equipped to Power Tool Dragon are in the graveyard Ancient Fairy Dragon loses 1000 more attack points" Leo said as the armor on the ground recycled itself and rebuilt Power Tool Dragon **(Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 2600)**

Meanwhile in the waiting rooms people were just starting to realize how similar the both Life Stream Dragon and Power Tool Dragon looked

Back to the duel

"Next I summon Ra's Disciple" Leo said **(Ra's Disciple, AKT 1100, DEV 600, LV4, CT Effect, MT Fairy, ATB Light)** "Now I activate Ra's Disciple's effect with it I can special summon one more form my hand or deck and I think I'll special summon this one in defense position, oh and before I forget I activate Life Stream Dragon's effect and make my life points become 4000" Leo said as he summoned out another Ra's Disciple

Leo Powers: LP 4000

"Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect Leo said holding up the three equip spells

"I choose the one on the right" The Grim Reaper said and Leo added the card he chose with a smirk on his face and shuffled the remaining two back into his deck

"I equip Ancient Fairy Dragon with the card you chose go Rocket Pilder and while I'm at it I'm equipping Life Stream Dragon with Psychic Blade and giving up 2000 life points to activate this card" Leo said

Leo Powers LP 2000

**(Life Stream Dragon, ATK 4900)**

"And since I have two new cards in my spell and trap card zone Ancient Fairy Dragon gain 1000 extra attack points**(Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 3600)**

"Now go Ancient fairy Dragon Attack, Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards with Eternal Sunshine" Leo said

Meanwhile in waiting room 1

Luna eyes were almost bulging out of her eye sockets "What is he thinking!" Luna nearly yelled

"Relax, Ancient Fairy Dragon won't be destroyed by Rocket Pilder" Jack said trying to calm Luna down

"That's not it Jack Leo will be down to 800 life points" Yusei said and Jack's eyes widen in realization

"T-then He really is…" Jack didn't even finish his sentence

Back to the duel

Ancient Fairy Dragon left a gaping hole in Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards chest

Leo Powers: LP 800

(Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards, ATK 1200)

"Now go Life Stream Dragon Attack Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards wit Life's beauty howl" Leo said and the Attack caused an explosion

The Grim Reaper: LP 1301

When the smoke cleared Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards was still standing

"What!?" Leo said

"Mahahaha I activated Anubis the Jackal of Graveyard's effect you see by returning one of my banished zombie type monster back to the graveyard he can't be destroyed by battle however doing so does lower his attack points by the monster I put back into the graveyard and since I put Armed Zombie back into the graveyard Anubis loses 1500 attack points"

**(Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards ATK 0)**

"Okay then, go Power Tool Dragon attack Anubis the Jackal of Graveyards with Crafty Break" Leo said

The Grim Reaper LP 0

"And the winner is Leo Powers!" The MC said

x

*Me* Finally one Duel down

*Leo* Phew

*Luna* Wait were was the point in summoning out Ra's Disciple then?

*Me* I was going to have Leo summon Obelisk the Tormentor but then I realized the hiccup in that plan so maybe next time

*Yusei* Seriously? A hiccup?

*Me* It happens… also before any one complains not all Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster cards attack points end In double zero examples are Sword Arm of Dragon, Castle of Dark Illusion and more if you look around long enough

*Akiza* Please review

*Me* Also the Legend will be explained next chapter


	4. Chapter 3 Carly Vs Marik

Chapter 3 Carly Carmine Vs Marik Ishtar

*Me*Alright duel number 2

*Jack* Why is Carly in this tournament?

*Me* Because she has some dueling experience and I figured that she would become a duelist just to find you

*Leo* He has a point there

*Luna* I could actually see that happening with Carly

*Akiza* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

* * *

"And the winner is Leo Powers!" The MC said

"Congratulations on this victory Leo Powers and as promised Rua and Ruka shall be spared for now" The Grim Reaper said then left the stadium

Leo walked back into the waiting room and was immediately tackled in a tight bear hug by Luna, returning the hug Leo then saw Yusei and Jack walk up to them and Yusei and Jack fist bumped Leo's fist

"You defiantly improved since the Fortune Cup" Yusei said as Jack nodded in agreement

"Thanks, but I'm still wondering where you found those cards Luna?" Leo asked

"After our beds were removed from our room in the Tops, I found them stuck to the wall luckily they weren't stuck to badly and I was able to take them off without damaging them" Luna said

"So, what is the legend of those cards exactly?" Jack asked

"Well a long time ago, a human from the moon crash landed in her spaceship on a planet full of humanoid Lion people when a lion dressed as a knight walked up and asked _'Are you okay?'_ and the woman dressed like a princess told the lion knight that their home worlds were in danger and in order to protect them they had to join forces" Leo said

"However not all of the lion people were convinced of the moon woman's story and tried to execute her but the Lion Knight believed her and fused their souls together thus forming Moonlion Knight" Luna said finishing the story and turned to the TV.

* * *

Back to the Duel Field

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for duel number two which is Carly Carmine Vs Hall of Famer inductee Marik Ishtar" The MC said and Carly and Marik walked out onto the Duel Field meeting in the middle of the field to shake hands then went back to their part of the field were the duelist stands

"Let's Duel" Carly and Marik said at the same time

Carly Carmine: LP 8000, Deck 35, Hand 5

Marik Ishtar: LP 8000, Deck 35, Hand 5

"Ladies first and speaking of ladies I summon Fortune Lady Water in attack position" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Water, ATK ?, DEF?, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Water)** "I activate Fortune Lady Water's effect she gains 300 attack and defense points times her level which is 1200 in total" Carly said "next I equip spell Horn of the Unicorn to increase Fortune Lady Water's attack points by 700" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Water, ATK ****1900)** "Next I activate the Field spell card Future's Visions and end my turn" Carly said

"My turn, I Draw" Marik said

Marik Ishtar: Hand 6 Deck 34

"I set a monster in defense position and I set two cards face down and end my turn" Marik said

"My turn I draw" Carly said

Carly Carmine: Hand 3 Deck 34

"Since I'm in my stand-by phase Fortune Lady water gains 1 level and 300 extra attack and defense points" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Water, ATK 2200, DEF 2200, LV 5)** "Next I send Earthbound Immortal Aslla picsu from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Earthbound God Aslla picsu from my hand" Carly said **(Earthbound God Aslla picsu, ATK 2500, DEF 2500, LV 10, CT Effect, MT Windged Beast, ATB Light)** "Next I summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Light, ATK ?, DEF ?, LV 1, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Light)** "Do to the effect of Future Visions, Fortune Lady Light is Removed from play but don't worry she'll be back on my next stand-by phase" Carly said and Fortune Lady Light disappeared from the field "Thanks to Fortune Lady Light's effect when she is removed form, the field by card effect I can special summon out another Fortune Lady monster from my deck and I special summon Fortune Lady Earth from my deck" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Earth, ATK ?, DEF ?, LV 6, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Earth)** "Fortune Lady Earth's effect activates she gains 400 attack and defense points times her own level" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Earth, ATK 2400, DEF 2400)** "Go Earthbound God Aslla piscu attack Marik's life points directly" Carly said

"I activate my continuous trap Nightmare Wheel this card renders your Earthbound God Aslla picsu useless" Marik said as a wheel with chains appeared behind him and the chains bounded Earthbound God Aslla piscu to the wheel, thus stopping the attack

"Damn, well then I attack you're face down monster, with Fortune Lady Water" Carly said as the monster that was destroyed was Sangan

"When Sangan is sent from the field to the graveyard I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack point from my deck to my hand" Marik said as he searched his deck and revealed The Witch of the Black Forest and shuffled his deck

"Go Fortune Lady Earth attack Marik's life points directly." Carly said

Marik Ishtar LP: 5600

"I end my turn" Carly said

"My turn I draw" Marik said

Marik Ishtar: Hand 4, Deck 33

"Since I'm in my stand-by phase, you take 500 points of damage do, to Nightmare Wheel's effect" Marik said

Carly Carmine LP 7500

"Now I tribute your Fortune Ladies to special summon Lava Golem to your side of the field" Marik Said **(Lava Golem, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, LV 8, CT Effect, MT Fiend, ATB Fire)**

_"Not good, Lava Golem can be a serious problem for me even if he is only in defense position Then again though I do get Fortune Lady Light back on my next Stand-by phase so that's a plus"_ Carly thought to herself

"Now I activate the spell card Nightmare's Steel Cage from my hand now neither one of us can attack for two turns, and now I end my turn with a face down" Marik said

"My turn I draw" Carly said and then sweat dropped as she drew Horn of the Unicorn _"Right forgot about Horn of the Unicorn's effect when it leaves the field it goes back on top of my deck"_ Carly thought to herself "Since we are in my Stand-by phase Fortune Lady Light comes back to my side of the field" Carly said and Fortune Lady Light came back with an extra level and new attack and defense points **(Fortune Lady Light, ATK 400, DEF 400, LV 2)** Before Carly can do anything else Marik spoke up

"Oh, and by the way Lava Golem there has an effect when it's you're Stand-by phase you take 1000 points of damage" Marik said

Carly Carmine LP: 6500

"I activate the equip spell Horn of the Unicorn to increase Fortune Lady Light's attack and defense points" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Light, ATK 1100, DEF 1100)** "Now I summon out another Fortune Lady Light in attack position" Carly said as another Fortune Lady Light appeared next to the first one then disappeared as soon as it was summoned "As you already know when Fortune Lady Light leaves the field by card effect I can special summon another Fortune Lady monster from my deck so come on out Fortune Lady Water in attack position" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Water, ATK 1200, DEF 1200, LV 4)** "When Fortune Lady Water is special summoned and there is another Fortune Lady monsters besides Water I get to draw two cards" Carly said drawing two cards "I set a card face and end my turn" Carly said

"My turn I draw" Marik said

Marik Ishtar: Hand 3 Deck 32

"Since it's my stand-by phase you take 500 points of damage do, to Nightmare Wheel's effect" Marik said

Carly Carmine: LP 6000

"Now then I activate the equip spell Mask of the Accused from my hand and equip it to Lava Golem now he can't attack or change battle position, and while I am at it I am also activate my facedown card from last turn go continuous trap Coffin Seller, and while I'm at it I also activate the continuous trap Machine King - 3000 B.C. and special summon this card to the field" Marik said **(Machine King – 3000 B.C., ATK 1000, DEF 1000, LV 4, CT Trap/Effect MT Machine, ATB Earth)** "I end my turn for now" Marik said

"My turn I draw" Carly said

Carly Carmine hand 4 deck 30

"Since it's my stand-by phase my other Fortune Lady Light comes back to the field and all my Fortune ladies gain a level and extra attack points" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Light, ATK 1300, DEF 1300, LV 3) (Fortune Lady Light, ATK 400, DEF 400, LV 2) (Fortune Lady Water, ATK 1500, DEF 1500, LV 5)**

"And thanks to Lava Golem I lose 1000 life points" Carly said

Carly Carmine LP 5000

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room

"Man, Marik is one though cookie" Leo said

"Well that's Patty's Father for you" Luna said

"The only, thing I don't understand is why Carly is on the tournament" Jack said

"Um about that" Leo said

"She got fired as a news reporter and came to me and Leo for help to improve her deck so she can become a pro duelist to get you're, attention" Luna said

Back to the duel

* * *

"I activate my facedown card go Dust Tornado, blow away this cage away" Carly said and Nightmare's Steel Cage was destroyed "Next I activate the quick play spell Star Changer with this card I can increase or decrease a monster's level by 1 and I am choosing to increase my second Fortune Lady Light from level two to level three" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Light, ATK 600, DEF 600, LV 3)** "And while I'm at it I'll activate my other copy of Star Changer to increase my first Fortune Lady Light's level from three to four" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Light, ATK 1500, DEF 1500, LV 4)** "Next I activate the spell card Lightwave Tuning with this card my level 4 Fortune Lady Light becomes a tuner" **(Fortune Lady Light, CT Effect/Tuner)** "Now I tune my level four Fortune Lady Light with my level 3 Fortune Lady Light to Synchro Summon out Fortune Lady Every" **(Fortune Lady Every, ATK?, DEF ?, LV 7, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Light)**

"Since you sent monsters form you're field to the graveyard the continuous trap Coffin Seller deals you 300 points of damage for each one sent there" Marik Said

Carly Carmine LP 4400

"Now for Fortune Lady Every's effect her attack and defense points which is equal to her level times 400 which equals out to 2800" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Every, ATK 2800, DEF 2800)** "Also Horn of the Unicorn's effect activates when it goes to the graveyard it goes on top of my deck" Carly said as she placed Horn of the Unicorn on top of her deck "Now go Fortune Lady Every Attack Machine King – 3000 B.C." Carly said and Machine King – 3000 B.C. was destroyed

Marik Ishtar LP 3800

"Now Go Fortune Lady Water attack Marik's life points directly" Carly said

Marik Ishtar LP 2300

"I end my turn" Carly said

"My turn I draw" Marik said

Marik Ishtar hand 4 Deck 31

"Since it's y stand-by phase you take 500 points of damage between not Nightmare Wheel and Mask of the Accused" Marik said

Carly Carmine LP 3400

"Next I activate the ritual spell Zera Ritual I send Warrior of Zera and Legendary Fiend from my hand to the graveyard so I can Ritual Summon Zera the Mant" Marik said **(Zera the Mant, ATK 2800, DEF 2300, LV 8, CT Ritual, MT Fiend, ATB Dark)** "Next I equip him with this the equip spell Black Pendant increasing his attack points by 500" Marik said **(Zera the Mant, ATK 3300)** "Go Zera the Mant attack Fortune Lady Every" Marik said

Carly Carmine LP 3900

"Now Coffin Seller's effect you take 300 points of damage when a monster you control is sent to the graveyard" Marik said

Carly Carmine LP 3600

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Marik said

"While we are in your end phase I can remove from play a spellcaster type monster from my graveyard to special summon Fortune Lady Every, so I remove from play Fortune Lady Light from play to special summon Fortune Lady Every" Carly said and Fortune Lady Every was Back on "My Turn I draw" Carly said

Carly Carmine Hand 2 Deck 30

"Since we're in my stand-by phase My Fortune Ladies gains a level and attack points" Carly said **(Fortune Lady Every, ATK 3200 DEF 3200 LV 8) (Fortune Lady Water, ATK 1800, DEF 1800, LV 5)** "and of course do to Lava Golem I lose 1000 life points" Carly said

Carly Carmine LP 2600

"When ever Fortune Lady Every gains a level I can activate her effect I can remove form play one of your monsters from play so say good by Zera The Mant" Carly said and Zera the Mant was removed from play

"When Black Pendant goes to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage" Marik said

Carly Carmine LP 2100

"Yeah well I'm still going to win go Fortune Lady Every attack Marik's life points directly" Carly said

Marik Ishtar LP 0

* * *

*Me* Finally done with this Chapter

*Leo* I thought that Marik was supposed win the Duel

*Luna* Yeah same here

*Me* let's just say screw it and see who won situation

*Jack* A see who won situation

*Me* Also to every body that know that I haven't updated for a while let's just say life happens and also I was having trouble writing the Fortune Lady deck so that's half the reason why this Chapter took so long

*Carly* Please review


End file.
